Another Faliure
by Morwen Esteliel
Summary: 2nd in the darkness series. Estel wants to go on a hunting trip, but what will happen when Elladan’s over protectiveness for his younger brother gets the better of him.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Another Failiure

Rating: R

Summary: a sequel to Letting Go. Estel wants to go on a hunting trip, but what will happen when Elladan's over protectiveness for his younger brother gets the better of him.

Disclaimer: Don't own, no owning, not mine.

The being grinned maliciously drawing his sword, a wild fire burning brightly in his eyes, backed up with a lust for ridding the foul creatures from existence. His brought his sword up to intercept the Orcs. Parry. Turn. Lunge. Kill. Parry. Kill. Lunge. His movements were swift as he danced a ballet of death with all those that attacked. Parry. Kill. Lunge. Kill. Turn. Parry. Kill. Lunge. Kill. His warrior instincts were trying to get an order of attack but his desire to slay the orcs easily overridden what his instincts told him. He risked a quick glance to his mirror image as he parried another repulsive creature.

Parry. Lunge. Turn. Parry. Turn. Lunge. Kill. Elrohir's mind was in a constant pattern, trying to survive, he met Elladan's eyes. A chill ran down his spine as he saw the bloodlust in the elder's eyes and the random way he was fighting. _Too careless_, he thought, _one wrong move could cost him his life, a misplaced lunge where he should parry, a turn where he should lunge_. Elrohir had seen it happen, Elladan had missed a few parries but amazingly enough he was able to counter them somehow and was nearly unscathed. _Nearly_. Elrohir turned his head in concern, seeing all the Orcs heading to his brother, Elladan had a gash on one arm and a huge cut on the left side of his cheek.

Elrohir quickly drew is bow and rapidly shot the Orcs as they crowded his twin before running to his aid.

'What took you so long?' Elladan grinned as he decapitated three Orcs in rapid succession.

The Orcs began their retreat.

'Dan?' Elrohir watched his brother as he began to follow the retreating Orcs. He recognised the cold, chilling malicious grin that swept across his features.

'Come on Ro.' The elder called, slightly running ahead.

'What are you doing?' Elrohir knew but asked anyway.

'Going after them. Now come on, before they get too far ahead.'

'No Dan,' he said quietly.

'What do you mean no? Do you not want to be rid of them? Do you want them to continue living so they can harm other innocents?'

'No I don't but…'

'But what?' he stopped and advanced towards to his brother.

'They could be going back to a camp somewhere, there could be more of them…' that was the wrong thing to say, he knew that by the new flames in the fierce dark eyes.

'Then we can kill more.'

'NO…please stop this…'

'What? You will _let_ them live after they…'

'No…they do not deserve to live but…' he paused.

'But what?' Elladan frowned at Elrohir's hesitation.

'I…I worry for you…'

'Why?'

'This…it…its not right…'

'What's not right? That we are killing them…'

'Yes…I mean no…they do deserve death but you…I hate what this is doing to you…'

'To me?'

'Yes…it…it frightens me Dan…it seems the only thing you want to do is to…to kill…'

'That is the idea of these hunts…to _kill_ them…'

'It is but…you just get so absorbed in killing them…you get reckless…you could have been killed twice this fight…you were lucky…but next time…next time might be different…'

'Ro,' he placed a comforting arm around his twin, 'I just want to kill as many of these Orcs as I can…'

'That is my point…the way you act…the glimmer in your eyes every time you think about killing them…it frightens me…its…its taking over you…'

'No…it…'

'Oh forget it…lets just go home…' he suggested ending the argument. Elladan cast one more threatening glance at the retreating Orcs and reluctantly followed Elrohir to where the horses waited.


	2. 2

The winter's frost glazed the ground and river, freezing the water into a mirror. The pounding hooves echoed through the courtyard as the magnificent creatures skidded to a halt. A young form skidded outside to greet the twins. 'Hello little brother,' Elrohir grinned as both the twins dismounted simultaneously and landed, gently crunching the frost laid out beneath their feet.

Elladan just cast a dark glance over their home before stalking inside.

'What's up with him?' Estel asked, 'he seems to be brooding…'

'It is Elladan,' Elrohir reminded with a cheeky grin, catching a dark glare from his twin.

'No I mean more than normal.'

'I don't know, just ignore him, I normally do.' There was a short pause as they walked back into the building. 'So what have you been doing then?'

'Nothing really, Legolas is here again…'

'Really?' Elrohir seemed to enliven at the mention of their friend.

'Yeah but he's talking with Ada at the moment, don't know how long he'll be but…' he trailed off as they saw the two emerge from Elrond's study.

'Legolas, good to see you again Mellon nîn,' Elrohir grinned.

'Yes, it has been a while.' Legolas agreed.

'Good to see you home safe my son,' Elrond smiled, 'where is…' he didn't finish when Elladan stalked up to the group.

'Legolas, atar,' he said shortly.

'How was the trip?' Elrond ventured.

'It went well, but there may be more around the borders I fear for we were unable to kill them all,' Elladan reported glaring at his twin.

'There was no point, they would've probably headed back to a larger camp where there would have been even more Orcs…' Elrohir started – again.

'Exactly…we could have been rid of them…'

'Not if we were outnumbered they would have taken us alive and…' he shuddered at the thought of Orcs torturing them as they had done their mother and foster sister.

'Fine,' the elder twin snapped stalking off into the training yard to let off some steam.

Elladan went to collect the many arrows that were tightly stuck into the large target and he was struggling with one in particular as Estel joined him. 'Dan, have you seen my…' he trailed off as his bow was propped up against a wall, the elf turned to face him.

'You just say something Estel?'

'NO, it doesn't matter,' he said quickly slinging the bow over his shoulder.

'You are going out?' Elladan dropped his arrows.

'Yes, I am going hunting with Legolas…'

'Since when?'

'Since he asked me earlier.'

'No…'

'What…'

'You are _not _going out hunting…not with orcs around the borders…'

'But Elladan…'

'No buts Estel, you are staying here and that's final…'

'You can't tell me what to do…'

'I am your older brother of course I can…'

'Not really.'

'What?' Elladan growled, a dangerous fire in his eyes.

'You are not my brother…not really…' that did it. Elladan backhanded him and grabbed the young human's collar and not too gently pinned him against a hard wall, causing his head to hit the surface hard.

'Why you stupid, selfish, ungrateful little brat,' he growled between his teeth, hitting him against the wall, 'how dare you say that I'm not your brother, after all we have done for you, we kept you here, looked after you, raised you and now you disown us…'

'I-I-I-I didn't mean it like that…' he stammered. He had never really been afraid of Elladan, true he was moody but never like this, and now he was truly afraid.

'Then how did you mean it?' he yelled.

'I-I-I-I-I-I-I…' he began shaking.

'Tell me,' he yelled shoving the Human harder.

'Get off me.'

'Or what?'

'Please, just let me go.'

'Not until you answer the question…what did you mean?' he shoved again.

This time Estel kneed the Elf in his stomach and punched him, splitting his lip.

Elladan reacted to this by backhanding the Human hard, sending him crashing to the hard floor.

'Tell. Me. What. You. Meant.' He kicked his ribs hard between words.

'Is everything…' Legolas trailed off seeing Elladan looming over a frightened Estel, a trickle of blood coming from his mouth.

'I heard shouting…' Elrohir joined them looking horrified at the scene.

'Elladan, explain yourself this instant,' Elrond had a furious look on his face, it would have sent Morgoth himself running in fear, but Elladan just met his eyes, with a similar fire. 'Well, I am waiting.'

'it doesn't matter,' Elladan snapped wiping the blood from his mouth and pushed passed Elrohir and Legolas, only to be caught by Elrond.

'Get off me.' Elladan growled shoving his father away.

'Estel, are you alright?' Elrond knelt by his son.

'Yeah,' he placed a hand to his bruising cheek, 'I'll be fine.' He too stormed off.

''Anyone know what that was about?' Elrohir asked, breaking the shocked silence.

'I heard Estel mention he was going hunting with me…' Legolas ventured.

'Orcs.' Elrond stated. 'There are Orcs near the borders, Elladan probably fears Estel will get taken by Orcs, it's not like it hasn't happened before.'

'He fears Estel will have a similar fate to his father…' Legolas added.

'If not worse…' Elrohir shuddered at memories of his mother and Hîrsá.

'Go and see Estel Elrohir,' Elrond instructed, 'you can join him Legolas, and I'll try and calm Elladan down.'

'Good luck. Just call if you need any backup.' Legolas called.

'I'll hold you to that Legolas.' Elrond called back. He sighed deeply and left to find his son.

Elladan's fist met hard with the wall, punching through it, breaking the knuckles on his left hand. He swore loudly as sharp pain shot through his hand when he tried to move it. he was angry more with himself for venting his anger on his brother and damaging the strong relationship they had, as well as possibly having to face his twin and best friend over it as well.

'Elladan?' he heard his father's voice, sharp and angry. Very angry. The door pounded again.

'What?'

'We need to have a talk about that little scene earlier.'

'What's to talk about?'

'You, nearly killing your brother.'

'Look, I don't want to talk about it, so just drop it…'

'No I will not just drop it. You could have seriously injured him.'

'I'm not exactly feeling great over it myself.' He opened the door.

Elrond could see genuine regret in his son's eyes, glazed with unshed tears. 'I'm sorry father…I-I-I didn't mean it…I just don't know what came over me…'

'You are still holding past trouble close to your heart…you are not letting it go.' Elrond stated.

'I can't. I don't want to see him get hurt…'

'You cannot protect him forever…'

'I know…I just don't want to fail him like I failed mom, Hîrsá, Arathorn, Gilraen…'

'You failed no one my son…you could not prevent what happened to them…now let me look at your hand,' he pinned his son with a look that left room for no further comment. Elladan sighed and held his hand up for inspection.

'You made a good job of this my son,' Elrond commented strapping it up.

'It's nothing; I think the wall took more damage.'

'But the wall hasn't got any knuckles to break has it?' Elladan was about to make a comment but Elrohir and Legolas rushed in.

'Father…' Elrohir called skidding to a halt.

'Yes?' he did to look up as he finished bandaging the hand.

'Estel's gone.' Legolas answered.

'What?' they asked in unison.

'We have looked everywhere, even in his usual hiding places…'

'Orcs are on the borders…' Glorfindel entered the room. Elladan was at the door in a shot. 'Where are you going young one?' the blond stopped him.

'If there are Orcs on the borders and Estel is out there, it is a good chance they will kill him if they see him. And besides I need to kill something.' He added shrugging. He caught a glare from his twin. 'I'm going to go and look for him if no one else is.' He said icily, glaring at his twin and friend.

'Oh come on.' Elrohir grabbed Legolas and they went after the elder.


	3. 3

Estel wiped away the threatening tears with the back of his hand as he thought of the conversation with Elladan. He had not meant it like that and Elladan had never reacted in such a manner, or lifted a finger to the Human until now. Unconsciously his hand crept to his face where the bruise was well formed. Suddenly a familiar screech reached his ears, he cursed mentally for not bringing any weapons and they were close. Probably close enough for them to see him if he moved, he crouched low behind a bush hoping they would move on swiftly.

Not so lucky.

''Ere,' an Orc came from behind, Estel mentally kicked himself for not being aware of things around him, 'this is the uman dat is always wiy dem blasted elves.' One called dragging him out.

Estel turned in the creature's grasp and tried fighting back , but more soon joined in the fight.

'Be gentle boys, we all wan a play wiy it, but not if its dead.' The leader cautioned as they dragged the beaten bloodied form to him. 'you can pay for all those lives them Elves av killed…dunt worry, we av ways of makin ya pay, but keeping ya alive…' he grinned maliciously and drove a poisoned dagger straight through his shoulder, a loud yell of pain ripped through the surrounding area. The orc twisted the dagger and roughly ripped it out, eliciting more glorious sounds of pain from their captive.

Estel's eyes widened in fear as a cruel looking whip were brought out. It had shards of glass, nails and things he probably did not want to know about knotted in the several lashes. He could not help yelling in pain as it lashed across his back several times, ripping his shirt and flesh. He was begging for unconsciousness to take him, but it would not.

Elladan's hearing picked up cries from a short distance away, coming from a voice he knew too well. A new fire of hate and bloodlust riled within him. His good hand was so tight around his sword hilt that it was completely white.

'Elladan, wait up,' Elrohir called.

The elder twin faced the younger; a deeper layer of pain scorched his burning eyes at every cry that was heard. This was his fault; he knew that and no one would tell him otherwise. _Hold on Estel, I'm coming_, he thought racing off towards the cries.

'Elladan, wait,' he heard Elrohir call again, but took no notice.

'Why do I have a feeling he is going to do something stupid?' Elrohir muttered.

'We have to go back and tell your father and Glorfindel how close the Orcs are,' Legolas stated.

'But Elladan…'

'There is nothing we can do for him. He has his mind set on saving Estel, no one will change that. Perhaps he will be able to hold his own long enough.' Legolas ran back the way they came.

'What if he can't?' Elrohir murmured glancing back once more before following the Sindar.


	4. 4

Elladan ran amid the Orcs, swinging his sword ferociously, killing several creatures, fighting a path through them reaching the centre where he saw Estel pinned down with daggers through him. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out the pain and guilt. 'Oh Estel, I'm so sorry my brother, I never meant anything I said, I love you so much, I was just angry…' he broke off, choking back tears, gently smoothing the Human's hair from his face.

'Elf.' Orcs hissed.

An Orc sliced though his shoulder slowly pulling the blade out, causing the Elf great pain.

'You will pay for all the lives you have destroyed,' the leader hissed, slicing his other shoulder. Elladan bit hard on his lip causing it too bleed as one of the Orcs broke both of his shoulders, breaking the left hand even more than it was.

Elladan tried to blank out the excruciating pain, glad that they had taken their minds off Estel.

Several booted feet crashed down hard on his ribs, breaking them several times over.

The Orcs flipped him onto his front, using the same whip they had on Estel they mercilessly flogged him until his tunic was shredded to nothing and blood pulsated from the layers of wounds.

Elladan was unable to repress the cries of pain as an Orc stamped heavily on both of his arms.

'Orc bane,' a dark voice hissed, Elladan was brought to his knees, his arms stretched painfully.

'Why kill them?' another asked.

'To forget,' third stated.

'Yesss, there is much grief in this one, too many painful memories, at the hands of the orcssss,' a fourth added.

'What a good asset Elladan Elrondion would make to our ranks,' the leader hissed.

Elladan opened his eyes and saw what he thought. Nazgûl. Why did his luck never hold?

'You want to forget,' the Witchking purred, 'you want to forget the painful memories and failure of your mother, Hîrsá and Arathorn.'

Elladan's eyes widened, _how did he know? _

'We know much about you young one. We can help you forget the pain…you can join us…' the second hissed.

'No,' he managed shakily, his breath becoming laboured.

'Yet you wish to loose the pain…you can do that. What would it hurt?'

'NO. I will…die first.'

'You have come close to that already, several times, when you believed you failed those you love.' The High Nazgûl's voice was soft, almost kind sounding but had a crisp undertone.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain and looked down to see the point of a blade sticking through him. It had miraculously missed hitting any major organs, but Valar it was painful.

'The offer is open…we will wait just there for you, if you change your mind.' The Witchking hissed and led his lackeys off.

Elrond was first to reach the hill, he could clearly see loads of Orcs, near the middle of the rabble though there were two still forms, _no need to guess who_, he thought. He gave the signal to attack, horses stampeded towards the camp.

'Oh Estel,' Elladan whimpered as he was dropped to the floor, 'I'm so sorry Arathorn, please forgive me, I failed you, again,' he murmured weakly, feeling faint from blood loss. He tried to move to check if Estel was alive, but it hurt too much and he looked a familiar deathly pale, nor could he see the soft rising and falling of his chest. 'No,' he breathed softly, no it was not possible, 'oh Valar no, Estel, I'm so sorry brother,' his heart could not face that Estel was dead, it was not possible…he was so young. He choked on the tears and let them fall. Suddenly he remembered the Nazgûl's offer; there was no other choice he decided.

It did not take long for Elrohir to fight his way to Estel. His brother seemed lifeless, but he managed to find a weak pulse, then he noticed his twin was missing.

'Legolas,' Elrohir called, the prince was at his side in an instant, 'stay with him and wait for father to get here, I'm going to look for Elladan.'

Elrohir glanced over the massacre and saw a figure limping away from the battle, escorted by orcs. 'Dan,' he called, but he did not look back, grabbing his sword Elrohir sprinted to follow.

'Dan…' he trailed off seeing a battered and bloodied Elladan talking with Orcs.

_No, it's not possible_, Elrohir would not believe he had joined the Orcs by his own free will; he went closer to listen in.

'…tell your master that I am agreeing to his offer…' his mirror image said.

_NO, _he shook his head disbelievingly. This was not his twin; it could not be his twin. A chill swept over him as a Nazgûl appeared, to his horror Elladan stared back, unflinching as the creature placed a hand o his shoulder.

'So you have decided to join us,' it hissed.

'Yes, I just want to forget…'

'NO,' Elrohir had heard enough he ran to his twin's side, 'Dan, _don't do this,_ please.' Unshed tears came unbidden to his eyes.

The Orcs began to surround him.

'NO, don't,' Elladan stepped in front of his brother protectively, 'please…don't harm him, let me talk to him.' The Nazgûl nodded, Elladan pulled his twin over to a corner.

'What do you think you're doing?' Elrohir hissed.

'The only thing I can do…'

'You said you wanted to forget…forget what?'

'What do you think? The pain I've caused; my failures.'

'What failures?'

'Mother, Hîrsá, Arathorn, Gilraen, Estel…'

'How have you failed Estel?'

'Did you not see him out there? He is dead because of me…'

'Elladan, Estel's alive but he is badly wounded…'

'NO. I saw him, he was dead…' he trailed off choking back the lump in his throat. 'Just get out of here Ro…before the Orcs take you, please, this is the only way…'

'What? Surrendering yourself to these foul creatures, the ones that have destroyed all those we love?'

'I don't expect you to understand,' he muttered, 'just…just tell Ada that I'm sorry it had to be this way…tell him that I love him more than anything but the pain was unbearable…'

'Dan, don't, please…' tears rolled down his cheeks now.

'I'm sorry, I love you Ro, I always will no matter what…look after father, he needs you now, more than ever…I love you…brother…' without another word or glancing back Elladan turned and bowed before the Nazgûl, un-responding to Elrohir's cries as he followed them away.


End file.
